moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Mental Omega APYR Wiki:Content policy
This page contains the Mental Omega APYR Wiki's content policy. It describes criteria and rules for all or specific types of content. * Policies set general rules for the wiki's administration and its content. * Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged. * If you would like to suggest content changes or propose a new policy or guideline, please use the wiki discussion forum. * See the policies and guidelines page for an overview of this wiki's policies and guidelines. Content criteria * All content should relate to the Mental Omega APYR mod and the Command & Conquer series of games or its setting. * All content needs to be accurate. Mental Omega APYR Wiki aims to provide reliable information. In particular, adding speculation and own inventions (fan fiction) to articles should be avoided. * All content needs to be verifiable. Other editors need to be able to check and verify it. * All content needs to be informative. Information which is only of interest to the writer or to other editors (as opposed to readers) should not be included in articles. * All content needs to be objective. Opinions and "my favourite"-style passages should not be added to articles. * All content needs to relate to the mod; any form of user-created contents and modifications should be excluded from the wiki. * All content needs to abide by copyright regulations. Generally, content from other sites should not be copied unless permission has been granted. * Whether to create page of soft elements, that is, lore-related contents and campaign-only units/buildings, should consider their significance so that they worth having own pages. e.g. Kanegawa Industries, Super Thor, Dybbuk Hive. Unit/building that has multiple of the following issues shouldn't has own pages: ** Only appear once and has ordinary look. e.g. Storage Hangar in Hammer to Fall; Chinese agent in Taciturn; "Research Module" that serves as "Rocket Controller" in Gridlock. ** Featured campaign-only building that has ordinary look but doesn't appear "properly". e.g. the "Warehouse", which does not serves as Napalm Storage; Radio Tower beyond Idle Gossip; Mining Facility outside Hammer to Fall. ** Succeeded from original game, typically civillian structures that doesn't have many features. ** Not a must-take objective and has no significant features in missions. e.g. Space Needle in Needlehead, Pearl Tower in Power Hunger. Criteria for specific contents WarBox These rules only applies to the common situations. It does not exclude the possibility of some actual changes which violates the rule a bit. The following is what should be applied in a mission's WarBox: Chronology Missions connected in Chronology must have direct correlation (e.g. Ego Ergo Hax and Panic Cycle). * Mission order inferred by certain clues (the time between the two must be short) can also be added (e.g. Memory Dealer and The Cardinal). * Campaign Order is not applied to Covert Ops missions except Archetype. Belligerents The first subfaction in the first column must be the one the player is playing as, while the remaining subfactions should be sorted by importance. * If the player controls multiple subfactions, then the first one must be the subfaction implied by the main battle tank (e.g., in Fullmetal, the player controls both United States and the European Alliance, but the main battle tank and IFV player can produce is Cavalier and Archon). If the player can get a lot of troops that are not match the subfaction displayed on the client, and there is no ally from the subfaction, then this subfaction should be added in the first column, marked as (assistance). The subfaction that is mind-controlled should be written into the belligerent unless their troops are negligible. * If they can be liberated, it should be followed by (can break free). When it is almost impossible to determine which specific subfaction the enemy belongs to, write the entire faction. Commanders In addition to the named commanders, for the names of other commanders, their affiliation can be marked as either sub-factions or entire faction. This needs to be judged by which the activity of the subfaction in the mission is collective or autonomy, though it is still possible to write a specific subfaction under collective activities. * Commanders from subfaction that is united by multiple countries (European Alliance, Pacific Front and Latin Confederation) can be specifically written as the target country depending on the importance of that country in the mission. ** China and Scorpion Cell do not apply to the "can be marked as either sub-factions or entire faction" rule, except for the Chinese in Act One European battles. Names of the different factions' commanders: * Allied, Soviet & Scorpion Cell: commander * China: either commander or general. * Epsilon: proselyte. * Foehn: since it has not been stated whether the Foehn commanders are entirely composed of VOLKNET subroutines, just write "Unknown" if the mission does not explain this. Forces Due to the complexity of the use of equipments in the missions, this rule could only be used as a reference more, as it is impossible to comprehensively summarize the writing of all situations. In general, the size of armaments is divided into basic, standard, most and full, respectively refers to the use of tier 1-3 equipment to the almost full equipment similar in the skirmish/multiplayer. * If the player can only produce low level of units, but can get some advanced equipment from same subfaction, mark as (Level) (Subfaction) arsenal + all advanced unit types (if there are few). Write limited number of (subfaction) advanced equipment if types are numerous. ** If a lot of different subfaction units provided, write as Some/Part of (subfaction) arsenal. * For the enemy, if they used some high-level units, but the type is not complete, and there is no corresponding tech access building, the level should be decreased. (e.g., Latin Confederation in Attack on Buggy uses a lot of advanced units, but there is no Battle Lab in their base, so it can only be marked as Standard Confederation arsenal). * For the unit/buildings used by the enemy that are in small number and does not match the subfaction, if it is not important in this task, it should be ignored. If a subfaction joined battle but uses far fewer equipment than the other subfactions from the same belligerent, the armament they use should be written as Some/Part of (subfaction) arsenal. Some armaments that do not belong to the subfaction itself need to be written Some scavenged (originally affiliated subfaction) equipment, this should infer from the lore. If the equipment used by the enemy is close to full but there is a small amount of equipment incomplete, you can also write as full if the following conditions exist: * Generally: Has superweapon. * Allied - Has a few units that requires Experimental Warpshop. * Soviet - Has Apocalypse Tank. * However, if in the absence of Construction Yard or even base, "full" is absolutely not available to use. Multiple subaction arsenals of the same level should be written as (level) (subfaction1) and (subfaction2) arsenals. * However, in the player's participating party, if it is almost impossible to use the equipment of the different subfaction that the ally is, the two must be separated. Appearances The following is what must be added in a unit or structure's Appearances section. Ordinary appearances collection will be immediately removed if added: # The first case where the unit or structure bcomes controllable or usable respectively. # Cases where the unit or structure acts as mission objectives. # Cases where the unit or structure is modified (e.g. Cloning Vats in Divergence and Insomnia). # Notable cases where the unit or structure first appears as an enemy (e.g. most Pacific Front units and structures, or the Chimera Core in Exist to Exit while it is first buildable for the player in Obsidian Sands). #* Adding most of the general enemy units and/or structures' debut before they are controllable/usable by the player is not necessary. #* For Chinese units and structures, the first appearance should be added regardless of which forces can actually use them since they are hardly playable in the campaign. # All infiltration units' appearances must be added as they can never be trained, and should be labeled whether they can be used freely or must be used in specific objectives. # All heroes' appearances must be added, and whether they can die without compromising the mission or must survive the mission, or what goals to defeat the hero after completing it should be marked. # All stolen tech units' appearances. #* For the Apocalypse Tank, only its notable appearances that should be added since they appear too many times. # If the unit or building's first controllable or buildable case is in a mission whose player faction does not match the unit's (Allied Nations, Soviet Union, China, Epsilon Army, Foehn Revolt and Scorpion Cell), both this case and the first controllable or buildable case for its original faction must be added (e.g. Blizzard Tank). #* Whether the debut cases of Scorpion Cell units for Epsilon that first appear in Obsidian Sands should be written is linked to the specific circumstances of future missions. # All campaign-only units' appearances must be added (common ones like Kamaz and Mine Shaft only need to add cases where they act as mission objectives or play a role in the mission). # All appearances must be classified (Act One, Act Two, Origins, Cooperative, Challenges and Skirmish/Multiplayer) as subsections. #* Except for Archetype, which is included in its own Covert Ops subsection at the top, all Covert Ops missions need to be included in the corresponding campaigns and must begin with "In the Covert Ops mission name..." #* The order in which Cooperative is placed varies with the importance of the relevant appearance. If it is important, it is inserted into the position corresponding to the task on the storyline. If it is not important, it is placed behind the acts. Trivia Cultural references is acceptable page content only when there are direct visual or textual correlations, and should be added in the page's Trivia section. Bugs * Only bugs which readers are likely to be interested in should be documented, i.e. bugs which have serious consequences, bugs which can be exploited to the player's advantage or bugs that most players are likely to encounter during normal gameplay. Not every little oddity needs to be mentioned. * Bugs encountered in a game should only be added to articles after they have been confirmed by other editors. This is to avoid cluttering the articles with one-time-glitches. To this end, post the bug on the article's talk page first and try to get confirmation. Category:Policies and guidelines